Ties Stronger Than Blood
by Sith Jesto
Summary: AUTimeframe. The team’s Taur’i members meet as children and find out there are stronger ties than blood. ! Thanks for Mira Sol the first 7 chapter is up corrected !
1. Chapter 1 Foster Home

AU - I change the timeline, the series character birth was pushed forward, and the story is playing out in 1996 when they opened the Gate.

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway or fashion own Stargate or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

Beta : **Mira Sol - **all my thanks for her. Mira Sol helped out not just with the grammer but made this story more readable

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Foster Home**

Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill watched the identicalsuburban houses rush past as the car drove through the silent neighborhood. Jack was only thirteen years old, but his life wasn't a pretty one. His parents had died eight years before, and he had been thrown from foster home to foster home, one family after another, ever since. He had liked one or two of his stray homes, and maybe they had even loved him as well, but none of them ever lasted. Something always came along, some secret trouble, and he was sent away, or he would run away if the situation was bad enough. His last home hadbeen like that; the family had looked okay, if not perfect, but then everything had changed. First came the rules, and then the punishments, and finally the beatings. So he ran. He lived for a month or two on the street, his hair growing long and wild and his clothes, already shabby hand-me-downs, were soon tattered and full of tears. It was still better than where he was.

The car pulled up in front of an ordinary house, his new foster home. He grimaced; the place didn't look too bad, but that could change. His senses were on high alert and they had never failed him yet. Usually that meant something bad would happen. He would hope for the best but he would be prepared for the worst.

Mrs. Claire from the childcare service opened his door and helped him out of the car. He climbed out dragging his green army bag behind him, the only remainder he had from his father. Down the street he saw a family, a mother with her children. As she gently scolded her older child, her eyes filled with love. Sometimes his own mother had looked at him like that. Some of his foster mothershad tried to take over her role and at first he had accepted it, but they all left him in the end, breaking his heart. Now he let in no one and life was better; if no one got too close then they couldn't hurt him.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice they had reached the front door untilit was opened. There stood his new guardian, large and imposing. His smile was warm giving him the appearance of gentle kindness, but there was something off. Jack felt the small hairs on his neck stand up, his warning sense on high alert. He looked closer and saw that the man's eyes were cold, in total opposition to his smile. These icy blue eyes pierced him with their gaze and he couldn't help but stop just before the door, until Mrs. Claire pushed him gently inwards. The petite woman didn't see beyond the smile or perhaps just didn't care.

"Good morning, Mr. Crade. I hope we didn't come too early," Mrs. Claire said, smiling.

"No, not at all. We just finished breakfast, please come inside," he said in a gruff voice with an inviting gesture.

"Oh, I really didn't want to bother you," she answered as she searched for some papers in her handbag, "You only need to sign the last paper, here if you would." Having found the paper at last she held it out for him. Jack was only half listening while Mrs. Claire juggled the necessary paper work. His gaze wandered down the small corridor past a barely visible kitchen. On the far side of the corridor was a half-closed door. For a moment his brown eyes were met with baby blues before a small blond head disappeared behind the door.

Then Mrs. Claire was finished and his attention was brought back to them as she prepared to leave him alone with his new guardian. Jack looked him over with trepidation. The man was trouble; he could feel it in his bones. As the door closed and they were alone the hard, cold eyes settled on him.

"So, Jonathan," he said, "welcome to my home," and Jack winced inwardly at the wording, _my_ home not _our_, knowing it was going to be bad. He tried not to blink; he knew he could not show this man weakness. "There will be a few rules and chores," the man continued, "If you fail to follow any rules or don'tfinish your work, you will be sorry." Mr. Crade's smile turned cruel, his eyes glimmering with malice. They promised pain.


	2. Chapter 2 Danny

Beta: **Mira Sol **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Danny**

Jack stood in the doorway of a small bedroom on the second floor where Mr. Crane had left him. The room was not much. There were two of everything: two desks, two chairs, two beds, two bookshelves and two wardrobes. One half of the room was occupied by someone; Jack could see on the left side of the room there were books and photos all over the shelves and a plush monkey was tucked carefully under the sheets. He walked towardsthe unoccupied side and dropped his bag beside the bed as he sat down. He closed his eyes tiredly and took a deep breath. _So far so good_ he thought, but he was not about to let his guard down just yet.

He heard a tiny creaking noise and opened his eyes, movement catching his attention. He turned toward the sound coming from the doorway where he saw the same baby blue eyes he had noticed in the lounge not so long ago.

Jack cocked his head to the right as he measured the other boy up. He was indeed a boy, about seven or eight years old, with light blond hair and wearing pants, a blue shirt and glasses. In Jack's opinion he looked kind of geekish, but he was not about to alienate the kid so soon, so to break the ice he said, "Hi, I'm Jack. Who are you?" For a moment Jack thought the boy wouldn't answer him or would even run away, but to his surprise the child stepped toward him and answered.

"Hello my name is Daniel Jackson. Nice to meet you." The kid sure was polite, a bit too polite for Jack's taste but so far Daniel was his only ally in this place. Noticing the other boy hadn't stepped inside the room yet, Jack frowned, watching him rock on his heels. His gaze moved up to meet Danny's blue eyes.

"Are ya coming in or what?" Jack asked, keeping his voice friendly. He watched as Danny sidled inside toward his territory, the younger boy ratherreminding Jack of a beaten dog. Jack waited a moment or two but when he saw that the other wouldn't break the silence, he took it upon himself to keep up their chat. "So when were you placed here Daniel?"

"About a week ago."

"Mm, I see. And how is the place?" asked Jack, quickly seeing that the other was not about to start a conversation but was willing to answer questions. For now it was enough; if Daniel was here that long he might be able to give him the heads up for the place.

"It's normal I think. I never lived in America before," Daniel answered.

"Oh then where are you from?"

" Egypt."

"Oh wow, that's cool. Hey, I don't mean to sound skeptic or anything and Geography is not my strongest subject at school, but you don't look Egyptian." Daniel gave him a shy smile before answering.

"My parents were archaeologists; we lived there all my life." He sounded melancholy when he said this, his voice cracking. Jack guessed that Daniel had just recently become an orphan. He himself could remember how alone he'd felt when it happened, and for Danny it had to be a hundred times worse; he was all alone in a different world, far from the place he once called home. For the first time in a long time, Jack felt something for another person: sympathy and sadness. He saw the other boy's lip trembling so he cracked a small smile and asked with as much enthusiasm as he could, "That sounds interesting, would you tell me stories of Egypt and the archeo-thing."

"Archeology," Daniel corrected, and Jack held back a smile as the kid started to lecture him about Egypt's history, mythology, and which gods ruled over what. As Jack lay down on his bed in a more comfortable position for listening he thought: _This place __might not be so bad. Maybe. _


	3. Chapter 3 The Escape

Beta: **Mira Sol **

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Escape**

A small figure waited silently in the shadows, his slim frame pressed up closely to the wall with one arm protectively closed around his ribs.

His presence went unnoticed by the man stumbling drunkenly below him on the first floor. The boy's dark eyes watched as the man stumbled again before falling over the nearby sofa. The man grumbled as he pulled himself up on his elbows before collapsing back in a heap. It did not surprise the boy that the man was so drunk he couldn't make it to his feet. The only surprise was that the man had managed to stay on his feet for as long as he had.

After a minute or two, the man fell silent - an uneasy silence over the whole house as though it also waited for the man for to pass out. Every second felt agonizing for the boy. He almost didn't dare to breathe, fearing that his breathing would be too loud and wake the man.

He stayed in the shadows for a good ten minutes before he even tried to move closer to the rail by the staircase. As he leaned over the bar to see if the man had really fallen asleep, his future became visible in the soft light from the downstairs' lamp. His chocolate brown eyes looked older than any thirteen-year-old's should, his lower lip split open, and his cheek bruised.

Jack O'Neill watched the man spread out on the living room floor with disgust, waiting for him to move, but the man was down for the count. This was more important that night than ever before. He slowly backed away from the rail, toward the room he shared with Daniel.

"He's out for good. We need to go now," he said in a low voice. His partner in this escape looked up at him with a panicked gaze.

"I'm not finished yet," whispered back the smaller boy.

"Oh for crying out loud Danny, leave the stuff here, or we'll get caught!" Jack cried, but he knew immediately he'd said the wrong thing the moment it left his mouth. Daniel's lip started trembling like he was about to cry; Jack had seen it often enough to know the signs. "Come on, Danny, ya know I didn't mean it."

"I know" sniffed the younger boy, "but these are the only things that were left after my parents..."

"I know, Danny, I know." Jack sighed and ran his fingers though his unruly hair, causing it to stick out in every direction. "Just hurry up, will you."

Daniel nodded and turned back to his packing. Jack grabbed his own packed bag and stood next to the door so as to monitor the hall and watch Daniel pack at the same time.

They had not been in that house for hardly any time at all, but their situation had already become unbearable. Mr. Crade was a tolerable but strict man most of the time - except when he drank. Then he became violent. The boys had found that out the hard way. Jack had experience with foster parents like Mr. Crade before, but Daniel was new to it. If it was just up to Jack, he would have been long gone, right after the first incident, but he could not leave Daniel there at the mercy of that bastard, and it cost Jack two more weeks to get Daniel to agree to the escape.

"I'm finished," Daniel called in a hoarse whisper, and Jack heard him moving closer to his position. He glanced over at the younger boy and held out his hand for Daniel's bag.

"Give me your bag."

"No, Jack, I can bring it."

"Daniel we don't have time for this," he scolded the other boy. It would be easier if he carried both bags, but seeing the other's determined gaze he changed his mind. "Okay we change bags. Mine is lighter. " He held up his hand to stop any further argument. "Danny-boy take it, or I will take both." The younger boy pouted but reluctantly nodded in agreement and they changed bags. Jack wondered what could be in Daniel's - it weighed a ton.

"Okay," Jack ordered, "get moving." With that they carefully made their way toward the steps. Jack was the first one down the stairs, Daniel close behind him, and they were a few feet away from the door when a sudden noise reached their ears, stopping them in their tracks. They froze, not even daring to breathe as Mr. Crade mumbled something in his sleep, but he did not wake up. The boys exchanged sighs of relief. Jack opened the door while Daniel prayed to all the deities he knew that they wouldn't make a sound. He smiled when the door opened silently and they stepped outside of the house. Jack did not dare to let go of the door for fear it would slam closed behind them. He carefully pulled it closed. Only then did he dare to look up from the door - they were free.

"Come on Danny," Jack said as he put his hand on Daniel's shoulder and squeezed it for reassurance. They shared a smile, before moving down the darkened street. Maybe they had lost their family by blood, but they'd gained a new one in each other.


	4. Chapter 4 Colonel Jacob Carter

Beta: **Mira Sol **

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Colonel Jacob Carter**

"Think of it like we're Robin Hood. We steal from the rich and give to the poor."

"But we don't give it to anyone."

"Ah Danny, look at it my way. They are richer than us so we steal from them and give it to ourselves," Jack said with a proud smile.

"Jaaack" Daniel cried, scandalized.

"What?"

"Then it's stealing also" Jack could not help but roll his eyes and with a patient voice he answered calmly, saying, "I like to think of it as a loan." Jack saw Daniel was pouting and added "And don't pout. It doesn't suit you." Daniel was about to open his mouth to protest, but Jack held up his hand to silence him. "Look Daniel, we ran out of food, and the easiest way to get it is to steal money." He pointed out a man on the street. "That man looks just fine." The man had a balding head and was in his late thirties or so, and he looked rich in his suit and shiny shoes. Jack could clearly see the man's wallet in his left front pocket. It would be easy to steal it, like a walk in the park. Not like Central Park at night - a piece of cake.

-----------------------------------------

Colonel Jacob Carter walked down one of the street of Washington DC. He had worked here the last three years - it was peaceful and boring. He had preferred the action and the missions, but his wife was always afraid something bad would happen. After her near miscarriage, he had agreed to take a desk job, but, as they found out later, the damage was already done. When the twins were born, one of them was stillborn, the boy. It was devastating news for them. He had always wanted a boy to take over his legacy and to continue on in his foot steps. Not that he did not love his little girl, Sammy, but sometimes he longed for a son; he felt a bit overpowered by the women at home.

This trip to the city was his last for a long time; his old friend the newly promoted General George Hammond had a job for him in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado Springs. His wife had nudged him to accept the job; it would be a peaceful position and he could be home with his family most of nights, plus, what could happen in Colorado Springs? He smiled at the thought. When Sammy heard about their moving she was excited. She wanted to be an astronaut when she grew up, and NORAD was in the same complex as his new station.

He felt someone looking at him, and then a small movement by his pocket, and with reflexes honed by years of military service he grabbed the probing hand. To his surprise, his fingers closed around a small wrist and looking down he saw a young teen with a dirty face and angry chocolate brown eyes. The instant Jacob grabbed him the teen tried to escape from his hold but the grip was too strong. Then Jacob felt a sharp pain in his shin, and with anyone else the teen would have been free, but Jacob just pulled him closer, encircling the boy with his arm to help keep him in place.

That was when a second kick arrived, this time to his other leg, and he looked down to his right and saw a smaller boy with long blond hair and frightened but innocent baby blue eyes that stared from him to the older boy, who had not given up his struggle.

"Run Danny." yelled the older one when the younger boy lifted his leg to kick Jacob again. Jacob looked up to see a policeman closing in not ten feet away. The blond boy did not run, but just stood there frozen to the spot and staring at the other boy. "Daniel run now!" the struggling boy screamed at him, but the younger, Daniel, just shook his head negatively, and then it was too late as the police officer closed in on them and grabbed Daniel's arm. "Oh for crying out loud, Daniel," Jack cried, shaking his head disbelievingly at the other.

"I'm sorry Jack." mumbled Daniel.

"No problem buddy, no problem."

Jacob heard their whispered conversation as he talked with the policeman.

"What happened sir? Could you tell me?" the man asked.

"These boys tried to steal from me, but I don't want to press charges."

"All right. Please come with us to the Police Station."

"What will happen to the boys?"

"They will be released to their guardian if you don't change your mind"

"No, I won't."

"We called for a car, they will be here soon and can bring you in to the Station. Or if you want to come in by your car… "

"No. That'll be fine. Thanks." Jacob could not take his eyes off the boys. He watched them being taken to a police car and put inside. As the car started to move away from him he saw the younger boy look back at him, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears, before turning away from him. Jacob watched the retreating car until it was no longer in sight.

"Mr. Carter."

"Yes?"

"The car is here to take you to the Police Station."

"Thank you."

-----------------------------------------

"Jack. What will happen with us now?" asked Daniel as they sat in the police car.

"I'm not sure, Danny-boy, but I swear I won't allow them to send you back to Mr. Crane." Daniel saw the truth in Jack's determined brown eyes and nodded. He knew Jack would keep his promise. As he looked out through the car's back window and saw that man watching them he felt tears trying to escape from his eyes, but he knew big boys did not cry.

"Danny." The soft spoken word was his undoing and as he turned back towards Jack, he felt the tears rolling down on his cheeks. "Oh Danny. Come here," Jack said as he pulled the younger boy into his arms and let Daniel cry.


	5. Chapter 5 Police Station and

Beta:** Mira Sol **

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Police Station and Child Welfare **

Jacob Carter paced up and down the Police Station's corridor. He could not leave - it just felt wrong somehow, to leave the kids alone. He knew it was a bit illogical. He hadn't seen them since the car that brought them to the station drove out of his sight, but he somehow felt responsible for the kids, possibly because they were caught by him. When he saw Detective Tyron turning down the corridor, he could not help but blurt out the first thing that came to mind.

"What have you found out about the boys?"

"They both escaped from the same foster home. Someone from Child Welfare is on their way to collect them, and we called in a doctor as well. The doctoris examining them as we speak, Mr. Carter."

"Thank you Detective Tyron." Jacob looked down at his watch, noting the late hour, and rubbed his neck tiredly.

"Can I bring you a cup of coffee, sir, while you wait?"

"Yes, that would be great. And if you don't mind I would like to call my wife."

"No, of course, that's not a problem. I'll be back soon with the coffee and I will tell you if we have any news." Before he left, however, the detective considered the man's expression for a moment, finally asking again the same question he felt like he had asked a hundred times: "Are you sure you don't want to go home? I will call you if anything happens."

"No, but thanks, detective. I feel I need to be here." The detective nodded and went to bring some coffee. Jacob watched himwalk away and then ran his fingers through his hair. He picked up the phone. Ellison would be worried;he had promised he would call them that night.

"Ellison, love, it's me, Jacob."

"Jake, where were you? It's almost ten! Sam fell asleep hours ago."

"Sorry, dear, but I ran into a bit of trouble."

"You promised you wouldn't take on any more cases until you arrive your new post!"

"Ah, it's not that type of problem." Jacob sighed. His wife was a wonderful person but sometimes she could not let things go. He knew he needed to tell her of the night's events. "Listen, tonight two boys ran into me and…."

--------------- Meanwhile ------------

Jack watched with a grimace as the doctor stepped into the room. Jack hated doctors. They always had big, sharp needles and wanted to prick him. He watched as the detective who had talked to them earlier stepped inside as well. When the detective had questioned them Jack had tried to withhold as much information as possible, but Daniel just blurted everything out. It could not be helped; Daniel was just … Daniel. Now, Danny sat calmly on the chair, his face full of curiosity. Jack rolled his eyes; that boy was a mystery. Daniel was afraid to be in the dark alone, yet did not fear the doctors. Not that he, Jack, feared anything. He just felt a strong dislike for doctors, not to mention needles.

"Boys, this is Doctor Andrews, he will examine you," the detective said,indicating towards the doctor.

Doctor Andrews was a gray-haired man with twinkling, kind, blue eyes. He smiled at them and put his bag on the table. The doctor turned toward Daniel who stepped closer for a better view of the doc's stuff.

"Why don't we start with you, young man, hmm?" It was not really a question but Daniel did not mind and nodded his agreement. The doctor set Daniel up on the table and pulled out his pin light to shine in Daniel's eyes. Jack stood as far away as possible while still being close enough to see clearly and act if anything should happen. So far, however, the doctor was doing nothing worse than shining a bright light in his patient's eyes.

"You wear glasses?"

"Yes, but they broke a few weeks ago."

"Hmm, I see." The doctor put his hand on Daniel's neck and examined it, as well as the bruising on his cheek. He frowned and turned his head toward the detective. "Bruising can be seen on both his neck and face, minimum of two weeks old."

"Two, Doc, are you sure? They were with their foster parents at the time." Even as he spoke, the detective wrote down the doctor's diagnosis.

"Daniel, your name is Daniel, right?" Danny nodded again "I need to take off your shirt, okay?" He pulled up Daniel's shirt, revealing his bruised torso. The detective swore and wrote down more on his report. Jack pressed closer to the wall, despite the protest of his aching ribs. He hated doctors, especially now as he watched the doctor run his fingers over Daniel's ribs and sides, and then pressing down on his stomach, all the while asking Daniel where it hurt.

"That is all, Daniel, you can pull your shirt back on." The old doctor turned toward Jack and beckoned him over to the table. "Well Jonathan…"

"Jack."

"Jack then, we will go through the same procedure we did with Daniel." Jack went up reluctantly to the table and sat down. He never said a word but only listened as the Doctor spoke of the bruising on his cheek until he was asked to pullup his T-shirt. He did so silently, wincing in pain when his ribs protested the movement. The doctor's eyes darkened in rage, for Jack's side was almost black in color. The doctor carefully ran his finger over his ribs, probing. When he pressed down a bit, Jack hissed in pain.

"Sorry, Jack. Nothing is broken, but one or two are cracked. I need to bind them." The doctor turned toward his bag and drew out a white gauze band before moving back to Jack. "Hands in the air and try to stay immobile," he ordered as he started to wrap Jack's chest in white gauze.

-------------------

Detective Tyron left to talk with Jacob Carter and the recently arrived Child Welfare worker.

--------------------

Mrs. Joanna Stevens was a woman in her late fifties, much of her hair turned graywith years and her green eyes kind but tired. Jacob could see the pain in them, but the acceptance as well. This was just another case for her, these boys just two of the many young children in the system. But for Jacob they were special, and to his wife as well. She had insisted that he look out for the boys' well-being, and, if needed, step up and do something. Jacob was not sure what he could do, but he was not about to quit just yet.

"What will happen with the boys now?" he asked.

"They will most likely be separated. Daniel Jackson will most likely go to back into foster care but O'Neill is an another case. This was not his first runaway attempt. I'm not sure, but I don't think he would go into a foster home again. He will probably stay in the orphanage until he comes of age."

"But there is no guarantee Daniel won't go to an abusive home again."

"It's not something we can tell for sure."

"My wife and I thought about adopting a child or two," Jacob remarked offhandedly, but with an intent gaze. His wife had in fact mentioned it many times, and he hoped she would understand. His brown eyes met Mrs. Steven's green ones, and they shared a silent communication.

"I see," she answered, "If you wish to adopt them, it can be arranged but it takes time."

"I have a friend who can hurry along the procedure, but it will still take at least a week," Jacob mused, then added, "Could it be arranged for the children to stay with my family until the final decision?" Mrs. Stevens smiled at him, and he found himself smiling too.

"That can be arranged I'm sure."

Jacob suspected that he did not know what he had gotten himself into, but he was sure he would not regret it.


	6. Chapter 6 Carters

Beta: **Mira Sol **

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Carters**

If anyone had asked Jack O'Neill two days ago, he would have told them that he doubtedhe'd ever have a real family again. Not that he thought of this new family as real, but it was the most stable homehe'd lived in over the last eight years.

He was not sure what would happen; his mind was filled with questions concerning how his life and Daniel'swould continue, what type of people the Carters were, and how he, Jack, would be able to live under one roof with a military man. He knew that only time would tell.

He watched Jacob Carter from the corner of his eye as the colonel talked with Daniel. Jack had no doubts that the man would be good for Danny; they already had a link. It hurt to see them together because he felt like an intruder; he knew this man would replace him in Daniel's life as his protector. Of course, that did not mean he would just walk away, not before he was sure that this place would be good for Daniel.

Jack's first impression was that Colonel Carter was an honorable man, and Jack always trusted his instinct to tell him if he was in danger or if he could not trust someone. His instincts did not alert him to anything amiss with Jacob Carter, which in itself felt strange, after so long being in the care of someone who was a good man.

He turned back toward his window; Colorado Springs was small and peaceful town. There were houses with gardens every where, children were playing on the streets, old ladies were sitting in the park and birds were singing. Somewhere in the distance a dog barked. It looked like the perfect town from some old-timey television show. It looked boring but homey. This place in a strange way reminded him of Minnesota and the summers he spent there with his grandfather before he died, shortly after his mother.

"We're almost there, boys!" called the cheerful voice of Carter. Jack threwhim a dirty look; he knew the man was not at fault for his dark musings but he could not help it. Daniel was excited, opening his seatbelt before the car had fully stopped. When the taxi rested before the house Carter and Daniel got out the car, but Jack waited a moment, watching as the front door opened and a blond girl ran toward Jacob Carter.

"Daddy!" screamed the girl as she threw herself into her father's arms, and a lump formed in Jack's throat as he knew this was something he would never have. His dark gaze moved to Daniel who stood a bit awkwardly behind Carter. Jack finally got out of the cab and put his hand reassuringly on the younger boy's shoulder. Daniel looked up at him with a wistful gaze.

"Sammy, I would like to introduce you to your new brothers." Jacob placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and turned her toward the waiting boys. "Boys, this is my daughter Samantha Carter. Sammy, this is Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson."

"Call me Sam," the girl said. Jack observedthat she was about Daniel's age, and even their features were almost the same as she also had big blue eyes and blond hair, though hers was possibly a bit lighter.

"You can call me Daniel or Danny," Daniel responded, turning his head toward Jack as he waited for him to introduce himself, and when it did not came fast enough he continued saying, "And he is Jack."

They stood there for a few minutes in an awkward silence, until Jacob directed them toward the house to introduce them to his wife, Ellison, who was standing by the door waiting for them.

--------------

After the introductions to Ellison were finished and the look around the house, which was new for Jacob as well, Ellison sent Sammy with the boys to show them their room.

"So, what kinda things do you like?" Sam asked eagerly, as she bounced up the stairs toward the second floor.

"History and languages," Daniel answered proudly, and Jack could tell it he was winding up for a long discussion on some ancient civilization or other. His only hope was that Sam wouldn't be interested.

"Really?" Sam asked, "That sounds interesting. I like science and astronomy." Jack tried to tone out their chit-chat but could not help but roll his eyes and snort here and there. He did not know did not know what he had done to deserve being stuck with not just one geek but two.

"Did you know that the Egyptians knew a lot of things about the stars and planets?" '_Oh-oh here it came, a lecture, please God please don't encourage him…'_ thought Jack

"Oh really, cool, I've got to hear about this!" '_Crap_,_ I am doomed'_ thought Jack and almost groaned out loud. Somebody must really hate him up there.

"Well, if you're really interested …." '_Well. Danny-boy is out in Daniel-land,__ I__just __know__ how he'll do __it, not even taking__ a breath.' _mused Jack good naturally, '_If I hear __that__ lecture __on__ Egypt's __construction__ habits __one more time__ I'll __be able to recite it in my sleep__.' _

"We're here" said Sam, regretfully interrupting Daniel's speech. 'Yes_, I am saved'_ Jack shouted in his mind. He almost even danced a jig but was stopped by two things: one, he didn't know how to dance a jig, and two, it would look ridiculous.

Their room was big, well bigger than the last one. A bunk bed was on the right side of the room, and there were two wardrobes, desks and bookshelves. It would be a pleasant place to live. Jack smiled, threwhis bag down ontothe floor, and walked up to the beds, saying "I call top."


	7. Chapter 7

Beta: **Mira Sol**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – School Placement, Shopping and Friendship**

"I call top."

"Sure Jack, I don't really like heights anyway." Daniel answered, engrossed in unpacking his beloved books with Sam's help, when Mrs. Carter knocked on the door to get their attention. She was a beautiful woman, with golden blond hair and big blue eyes and Jack was sure Sam would look exactly like that when she grew up.

"So boys how do you like your room?" Ellison asked cheerfully as she smiled encouragingly at them, "Jacob told me you haven't got too many things, so I thought we could go shopping on Friday after your school placementtests."

"That would be great, Mrs. Carter," Daniel answered, his eyes beaming back at her, though Jack was not sure which got Daniel's attention: the shopping or the school; he would never fully understand that boy.

"Oh please, Daniel call me Ellison," she insisted, smiling brightly at Daniel, who blushed a bit.

"Okay Mrs. Ellison," he said with a shy smile. Ellison nodded smiling.

"Well," she said, "I'll let you unpack. I'll call you when lunch is on the table." Then she left them alone in the room. Jack watched Daniel and Sam together and knew they were very alike. Finally he turned toward his own bag to unpack his few belongings while he listened to them babbling on about pyramids and stars and how the ancient pyramid builders used the stars to guide them, though some of the things he heard barely registered in his mind. He knew he would get used to it, some time or other.

----------------------

_School tests,_ these words always had a bad ring to them. Well, if you asked Jack, the word _school_ alone left a bad taste in his mouth. Usually, Jack wasn't really a bad student, or a particularly good one, but he always managed someway despite not investing too much work into it, and he never felt bad about his grades. That is, until that fateful Friday, when his new, many years younger step-sister and step-brother managed to achieve higher scoresthan him; it was just a bit humiliating to experience. And the _just a bit_ was emphasized with sarcasm. He had known they were geeks from the first time they'd met, but no one said they were bloody geniuses! And if he heard one more time from either of them that "It wasn't even hard…" he would scream.

And to top it all off they went shopping. Not that he minded the new clothes, but he quickly developed a new fear of Mrs. Carter's, ah, Ellison's -as she insisted to be called, - shopping mode. It was a bit scary to see and experience; they visited every shop in the mall as well as around it, even the ones they didn't need anything from. If Ellison found something she thought would be for good for one of them she yelled them over; he could hear her calling his name from the other side of the store. He swore he would never ever go shopping with her again.

But it was temporarily over, thank God, though of course the calm would only last until Monday morning when they started school. He hoped, at least, that the wonder twins, as he called Sam and Daniel in his mind, wouldn't be in his class. That would not be good for his sanity.

-------------------

_Who ever said 'Surprise the world : smile on Monday.' was insane. Who can wake up from their warm bed at an inhuman hour and be able to smile?_ Jack thought grumpily, as he tried to climb down from his bunk. It did not help his mood when Daniel raced into the room and shouted joyfully that it was time for school before he raced out. For a moment Jack wondered if Daniel was there at all, but he gave up the thought and decided he to just lie down there on Danny's bed, as opposed to climbing back into his own. He was so close to just lying down and falling back asleep when the eager smiling Sam bounced into the room.

"Jack, Mom says hurry up or we'llbe late to school on our first day. And you wouldn't want that I'm sure." She smiled at him and left the room without waiting for his answer.

"Good gracious no! Why would I want something so terrible to happen?" he mumbled sarcastically to himself while looking up toward the sky in a desperate attempt to ask God why, before he shook his head; it was no use anyway. With a sigh he made his way to the shower.

After a quick shower Jack got dressed and hurried down the stairs where the younger members of his makeshift family were happily chatting over something or other. He had not even sat down when Mrs Carter yelled for them.

"Children the school bus is here. Hurry up or it will leave you."

Jack glanced at his bacon and eggs mournfully. he could not eat it now, unless… he smiled at his brilliant plan as he grabbed two slice of toast and put the bacon and eggs between them. He grabbed some napkins and wrapped it up.

"Jack hurry," Daniel yelled for him.

"I'm coming!" he yelled back as he put his self made sandwich in a small nylon bag, then he rushed out the door, grabbing his school bag from the entrance hall, and ran to the waiting bus. He stepped up on the first step just as the bus door began to close. _That__ was close. Almost __too__ close. _Jack thought as he made his way down between the seats. He saw Daniel and Sam sitting together and nodded to them as he made his way toward the end of the bus where he could see a few free spaces.

He stopped next to where a brown haired boy sat alone. The boy had intense gray eyes and an Air Force jacket on him.

"Hey, can I sit down," Jack asked as he indicated to the free space beside the boy.

"Sure, why not."

"I'm Jack"

"Patrick." Jack felt it was the first step towards a good friendship as they sat beside each other and talked about school, hockey and cartoons; they were so much alike. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Bullies, brothers and Sam

Patrick was a good kid, much like Jack himself they managed to bond almost instantly as Jack later found out from Patrick the school have a hockey team. Jack was excited about the possibility to be able to play hockey again, he had not got any opportunity since his parents died. He hoped he could persuade the Colonel to get him a hockey staff, and outfit. He had a great time most of the day, as he found out he had class together with the wonder twins. With Sam it was science and math, with Daniel history and language.

Jack noticed he was not the only one who was out performed by the wonder twins, so in his book it was alright to be worst then them, he feared in the beginning he will need to learn for now on, but after the first class he eased up. It would be okay he was still in the middle of the class without learning. Life was sweet.

Patrick just introduced him some other guy from the hockey team, and some of their age mate when the noise of fighting first reached them. Jack had a bad feeling about it, his sixth sense screamed at him to go and investigate the disturbance. He was not about to break long years habit and followed the noise. One of the corridor was packed with kids of all age, it was hard to see what happening on the middle of the mass. He patted on of the boy's shoulder who stood before him to gain his attention.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Shark and his band picked a fight with a new kid." Explained the strange kid. Jack turned confused to Patrick waited for further explanation.

"Bullies." Jack was not sure if Patrick would have said anything else, because that was when Sam's voice caught his ears.

"Let him go you… you bastard."

Before even noticed he was moving toward Sam's voice, he pushed tough the crowd as fast as he could, as soon as he stepped in the fighting area he saw Daniel on the floor, his nose bleeding and his eyes full with tears before Daniel stood protectively Sam her small fist was closed tightly and held up ready to hit. Her appearance was just a bit better then Daniel's, her hair was tussled and her T-shirt ripped by her neck. Three boy circled them, all of them were 16 or more, one looked like a two-door wardrobe.

Jack saw like in a slow monition as the band's head held up hand to slap Sammy, Jack moved without thinking, he slipped into the bigger boy's leg, like in a soccer match, and unbalanced the other boy before he could hit Sam.

But his pals were in no time on him, both was a head taller then him and a good 20 kilo heavier as well, their IQ easily reach 10. He named them Dumb-1 and Dumb-2 just to be easer to tell them apart. Jack was not against a good fight, when Dumb-1 tried to hit him he stepped aside and kneeled in the older boy's stomach, from the impact the boy fallen on the floor gasping. While Jack was preoccupied with Dumb-1, Dumb-2 sneaked up behind him and managed to get in a hit in Jack's ribs. The not fully healed ribs flared in pain, Jack's knees bucked under him and he fallen on his knees. Dumb-2 was about to kick him when Sam forestall him and kicked Dumb-2 in shin. It did not caused to much damage for the older boy only enraged him further, and took his attention away from Jack to average his aching shin. But it was enough time for Jack to kick out Dumb-2's legs from behind. The other two bullies just get up from the floor when the teachers arrived.

It was a pleasant victory, Jack smiled while he climbed to his feet. His friend Patrick wagged his head. "Your are crazy Jack." said as he patted him on his back, when the teacher ordered them to follow him to the principal's office. Jack could not help but smirk at his friend.

As they got closer the principal's office Daniel and Sam inched closer to Jack. He looked down to saw two anxious face of his… brother's and Sam's face.

"Don't worry, we are bear any blame." said them reassuming.

"But what will dad say." whispered Sam, well Jack forgotten that little bit aspect of the situation, he could not help but grown, the Colonel would be so pissed. Hope the principal did not reach him.

"Well we will cross that bridge when we get there." said Jack smartly.

"Uh Jack when you get so smart." asked back Daniel with doubtfully voice.

"Wha I always was way smarter them you two, I just let you think other." responded Jack with his best secretly voice, like he told them some big secret as he strolled away from them and he was not disappointed with their reaction.

"Sure Jack." said the now smiling Daniel, and Jack could hear Sam muffled giggle from behind him.

"Don't giggling, Sam."

In all in all it was a very eventful first school day, Jack managed to find new friends and something even more important in Sam and Daniel, he found his really family. Jack swore he would do anything in his power to be able to keep it, them. With a smile on his face he opened the principal's door and stepped inside with Daniel and Sam at his side.


	9. Chapter 9

Its not corrected yetm but thought if it finished why not to post it, while the corrected chapters will be up. And **Ike** there were two new chapter posted with the A/N note. Thanks for everyone who read thew story so far and left review.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – First day at Cheyenne Mountain**

Colonel Jacob Carter walked down one of the sublevel corridor of Cheyenne Mountain toward his old friend and new superior, George Hammond's office. They served together many years before but they kept in touch over the years. He stopped before the General's door and straightened out his class A jacket, before he knocked on the door, almost instantly he heard: "Come In."

"General Hammond, sir, Colonel Carter report for duty." He said as he snapped a salute while trying to suppress a smile.

"At easy Colonel." ordered Hammond, and beckoned him toward one of the seat on the other side of the General's desk. Jacob moved to obey and sat down one of the chair.

"So Jacob how is the family? How the boys cope?"

"You knew, Daniel is a sweet, innocent brilliant child, so much like Sammy, they share interest for things and passion for their field, but Jack, Jack is a different matter."

"He is the older, did not he?"

"Yes, sometimes I wonder if it is a teenager thing with him."

"You would wish." snored George.

"Well a guy can hope." smiled back at his friend.

"You know boys can be difficult."

"George you don't understand he is sarcastic, big mount, rebellious and a smart ass."

"Sound familiar from somewhere?" mused amusedly George. Jacob could not help but snore as well he knew it was almost the same words what they usually write him down, but he was not that bad, surely not.

"He worst them me." Jacob sight in resignation. That boy will be the result of him going totally bald he just felt it. George watched his friend expression, he knew Jacob took it hard when his son died before birth and he knew Jake wanted a boy to step in his foot steps, but hoped he won't change his mind, George read in the boys file, and he knew it would hurt all of them if things did not turn out well.

"You did not changed your mind?"

"Never."

"Good." Nodded Hammond, he stood up and made his way to his friend's side. "Come I want to show you what we are working on." The two old friend walk to the briefing room and George pressed a bottom , the metal shield before the window started to pulled up making them able to see a huge grey ring stood in the middle of the racket silo. Jacob arched an eyebrow and turned his head toward his friend. "That my friend is the 'Gate to the Stars', walk with me and I tell you its story and what we really doing here."

"Hope it's a fascinating story."

"O it is my friend, it is."

-------------------- Some hours later -----------------

"You know George when you said it will be fascinating I thought something more Earth-like not some Egypt fairytale." Jacob rubbed his hand over his face.

"Tell me about it," nodded George his agreement. "Scientist working on the ring descends ago and we just recently could operate it, but something missing, the device did not work or if it does we don't know how. It is important for Washington, and when, if it ever work properly we will be here to see it, to secure it, to use it. That's my friend why we are here."

"And my role in it as your 2IC?" asked curiously, his main field was in field operation and diplomacy Jacob did not see how he fit in this program, yet anyway.

"Base Security…" Hammond's voice was put off by the phone ring, the General picked up the phone. "General Hammond."

"Sorry to brother you General, I am Captain Brown from the phone centre. Principal Massa called to inform Colonel Carter, that his children were involved in a school fight and asked the Colonel to pick the children up from his office."

"Thank You Captain I will give him the massage." George's eyes twinkled amusedly, as looked at his friend desperate future. "Well my friend we finished anyway you can go and pick up your children." said with a laugh in his voice.

"Thanks George, now the whole base will knew about it by tomorrow."

"Nah, Jake. The new Colonel and 2IC of base was called away for such a reason, I doubt it wouldn't reach everyone within an hour." Seeing Jacob sour expression, George laugh out loud.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Boredom and discoveries 

_**6 month later**_

It was raining, again. Jack really hated this time of the year, he laid on his bed with his favorite comic book on his chest and stared out on the window.. Ha was not sure how long he watched the raindrops as they slid down on the window when somebody hit his arm hard. "Au." He jerked upward, and started to rub his arm as his gaze met the angry blue eyes of Samantha Carter. "What have I done?" he knew he was whining, but he could not help on it.

"You draw in my star map." Sam accused him, while she held her beloved star map in her hand protectively. Jack knew he went a bit far, but he was bored and the book was just there. It was a god-wish. Of course he was careful and used pencil, he was not suicide, yet. But it was always fun to banter with his younger siblings.

"How should I knew the points were not there to link them." He said with fake innocent eyes and voice.

"Jack it is not a drawing book." Yep, Sam was on the roll, she was looking at him with an angry frown, her lips trembled

"You say that now," Jack asked scandalized "you have no idea how much time and hard work it was to find the best formations." He added with wounded dignity, he could not help but laugh at Sam bewildered expression, she had a good imitation of a fish.

"You, you." Oh-oh. Sam was far gone to angry, she was now mad. "Mom!!!" she screamed as she run out of the room. O he was so doomed.

To say launch was uncomfortable would be exaggerate, but it was close, Sam did not talked to him all day and throw at him angry looks now and them. She was pissed alright. Daniel tried to be mediator with not to much success and after a launch he want somewhere Jack did not see him until the younger boy bounced in the room with enthusiastic look on his face.

"Jack, Jack you need to see it, it just simply brilliant I could not read all of it but I sure can if I have enough time. We need to get it please, please."

"Mmh, Daniel you lost me there. What the hell are you talking?"

"I did not said?" Daniel pulled up his nose and frown as he run over his mind what he said exactly. "Oh."

"Oh. Indeed. So what exactly so exciting?"

"It's exciting."

"But WHAT!!!"

"Egyptian text."

"Egyptian text." Asked back Jack disbelieving, he was so well, did nothing and Daniel disturbed him for some "chicken scratch." _Hops he said it out loud._

"It is not. It's Asir what you think." _Yep he did_. Now Daniel looked pissy as well, it would not do any good for his weekend if he pissed up Daniel as well, Sam was enough on her own, but when they teamed up against him. He was in deep shit. He sight it was a boring day anyway, he could help.

"So where this great discovery of yours and why you need my help?" Daniel beamed at him and called out for Sam, who as Jack found out was hiding on the corridor. Then looked seriously in Jack's eye and said.

"It is in Papa's office." Jack rolled his eyes and mumbled sarcastically. "Where elsewhere." But they, Sam and Daniel did not really noticed his annoyance and Daniel continue. "I saw it when Papa got it home it was in a yellow case, he took it to his office, I am sure it is there yet, he went out with his friends shortly after and I came you shortly after."

"Daniel are you listening yourself at all. You suggested to break in Jacob's office and steel from him, possibly some military, maybe even a top secret staff. I can believe it." He was on roll and could not help but added in a fake scared voice "Here the end of the world."

"Jack!"

"I am hearing in stereo."

"Will you help us?"

"How you think I will do something so outrage as stealing and breaking in an office. You knew me that sort of person?" his only answer was two arched eyebrow. He shrugged and grinned at them "Sure way not."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Tell me what you think of the story so far.  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 11 – Operation Chicken Scratch**

Jack was in his element as he jumped off his bed, he could not help as a big grin broke free on his face. The other two looked a bit doubtful.

"Let's start Operation Chicken Scratch." Jack said in delight.

"Jack" cut in Daniel.

"What?" asked back annoyed.

"It is pictograph writing. Not…" started lecturing Daniel just to be interrupted by Jack

"Sure whatever. Not listen to what you need to do." His dark gaze met with two set of blue eyes when he was sure he got their full attention he continued. "Sam, you go down the hall and distract your mom."

"But with what?"

"How should I know? Find out something, for example ask about the solar flares caused hindrance in communication." Two disbelieving gaze looked at him "What! I can read." Said defensively, he maybe was not that smart then the wonder twins but he was not stupid and hated when people who knew him thought that he was. It just showed how much they did not knew him, did not noticed his true self. It made old pain flare up again, he thought they knew him better but he was wrong, a lump formed in his throat, he turned away from his audience to look out the window. "Do everything you can to distract her. Daniel you are with me, while I get in the office and get the files you will stand guard outside and keep a look out for Jacob. Give a warning if he came back and try to slow him down so I can get out without noticing. Understand?"

"Yes Jack."

"Good, now Daniel go out the front yard, somewhere close to the left side of the house so I can hear your warning."

"Okay, Jack" Daniel was about to leave the room, when Jack voice called him back he stooped in the doorway and looked back toward him.

"And Daniel don't get distract."

"I won't" screwed back Daniel then he left the room.

"I hope so Danny-boy." mumbled Jack more to himself then the retreating figure, his dark gaze moved to Sam. "Wait a minuet and you can go as well."

"Sure Jack" she beat her lip, but nodded determined. Jack smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder reassuming before he himself left the room. He walked down the silent corridor toward the staircase, he could hear the soft music from the radio, Ellison liked to listen it when she read or cooked or cleaned. Jack moved down the stairs carefully to not to made a sound when he was down he creped up to the hall's door, if he wanted to sneak into Jacob's office he needed to walk thought before that door. He heard a faint noise and looked up to saw Sam standing on the stairs. Jack nodded to her and she run down the remindiong stairs and in the room.

"Mom, mom, I like to ask something."

"Sure baby but I am not sure can answer."

Jack allowed himself a quick look in the hall to see Ellison standing near the door but her back was toward Jack so she could not see him. Jack sneaked toward the Colonel's office; he could felt his heart in his throat all the way. He tried to open the door but it was closed, he pulled out his pocket knife and picked the lock. He prayed not to make a noise, when the door opened he let out the breath he was holding, but his heart rate did not slow down just after when he closed the Colonel's door behind him.

He pressed his head to the door, he felt drained, sweat flow down on his back, he did not feel so exited and panicked so long ago, he missed the action, and adventures so much, but this place was too good to endanger it with some cheap adventure. He shocked this thought from his mind he needed to concentrate on his _mission_. He walked up the desk, he saw countless papers on it, he scent thought the papers; none of it looked like chicken scratches or hieroglyphs. It was frustrating. Then he saw it, a yellowish folder under a mound of documents. He got it out and opened the folder.

"Bingo"

It occurred him he could not took the folder just like that, but what to do, he beat his lower lip as his gaze swept over the room searching for something, his gaze landed on the copy machine, it was an old thing and loud as hell , but hoped Ellison wouldn't hear it over the music and Sam babbling.

He pulled out the pictures and stepped to the machine.

----------------------

Daniel really tried to concentrate but after good five minuets or so his attention drift off , he started to made patterns, and hieroglyphs in the soil and he did not noticed when Jacob Carter arrived home, only when his adopted father ruffled his long blond hair as his new Papa walk up beside him into the house. It cost plus good minuets to register in him what happened and to race toward the window of the Colonel's office. He could not see in so do the only thing he could do and cried.

"Jack, Jack hurry he is back." a low '_oomph_' could be heard from the house then Jack angry retort.

"Get lost Danny."

-------------------------

'_Shit, shit'_ thought Jack as he packed up the photos and run back to the desk he pushed back the page to the folder Jack hoped Jacob won't remember witch photo come after which one. He trusted back the folder under the paper mountain. He could hear voice from the corridor he hoped Sam could slow down the Colonel or he got lucky and Jacob won't came to his office.

But his luck did not hold out, his eyes widen someone got closer the door, he run back to the copier and got out the copied pages and crumpled it in his trouser's back packet. He stepped up to the window, and pushed it up. He was half way out the window when he heard the keys noise. He did not dared to look up; he just pushed himself away and jumped down. He landed on his feet but his left ankle went out from under him and he felt back on the lawn. He heard as the window fall back down.

Jack pushed himself up and tested his aching ankle, it hurt but the pain was bearable. He sight and started to limp toward the backside door. His mission was completed for now.

As he made his hasty escape he did not noticed when he grabbed for the copied papers, one of the page fallen behind the copy machine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Stargate and Constellations**

Jack sat on Daniel's bad and bandaged up his aching leg, he swore once or twice when he moved his ankle. Daniel and Sam lied on the thick rough carpet and studded the copied pages. They jockeyed themselves so Jack could see the prints as well, not that the wonder twins thought their older brother would be interested in their discovery, but they felt it was the right thing to do.

Daniel studied the pictures with delight; he did not see Egyptian writing now about a year ago. His blue gaze run over the writing and snored.

"I don't know who was the fool who translate it but he get it all wrong." He exclaimed, Jack looked up from his work and arched an eyebrow at the sudden outburst. Last time he heard Daniel get so worked up, he was argued about one of the Egyptian pharaohs and his cultural imprint of the ancient civilization, it was interesting, for a shouting mach.

"Look at this; you can see the degree of this man incompetence." Jack could not phantom what his young friend was talking for him they looked just pictures but when Daniel looked up at him, as he want Jack impute on his observation. Jack looked knowing at the page and nodded his agreement, when Daniel turned away from him, Jack looked questioning at Sam, and spread his hand to show he have no idea what Daniel talking, but Sam shrugged as well. "Closed and buried into the sky forever, Ra, the God of Sun." Daniel watched the page with delight his whole face lit up, as he read the hieroglyphs. "Jack, you see it as well." Jack just gave him a weird look; Jack clearly didn't understand why Daniel thought he had a sightless clue what he was talking, ohm reading. _Oh What ever!! _"And look at this, it's not Gate to the Heaven, it's Stargate."

"It is all fascinating Daniel _as we all see._" Said the last part sarcastically, Sam tried to hide her giggle at his comment and Daniel's confused gaze "But pretend we don't understand what you are talking." Daniel pushed up his glass and stared down the paper before him, before he spoke again.

"It is a Stargate," he pointed out the one of the hieroglyph group, "I think it is a gate, something they used on funerals or travel."

"Yeah, the two things so much alike." Sniped in Jack, he got a death glare a la Daniel. The kid looked ridicules but it was not the right time to wind him up, so he just smiled "By all mean Daniel continue."

"Thanks Jack, as I said it's not clear that way I need to see what was under the cover stone."

"Cover stone?" asked Sam with a surprised expression on her face. Jack calmed a bit down he was not the only one who didn't how got there a cover stone thing.

"Daniel?"

"Its here somewhere," Daniel searched out the right picture, it show a round stone with pictures, what Jack guessed was hieroglyphs. "That's it, but there are symbols I don't understand they sure not hieroglyphs, they are pictographs of some kind."

"If you say so Danny boy." Supplied Jack while he turned back his bandaged ankle, to test how much pressure he could put on it, leaving the other two to their quiz.

------------------------- Two days later -------------------------

"I don't get it. It did not make sense." screamed Daniel in his frustration.

"Daniel, will you shout up. If Jacob catches us with this staff, we will be grounded for our all life." Hissed Jack, he did not fancied to get caught, not now, when they had a week until the junior hockey league finial match, and Jack was on the team, he would heat to miss it.

Sam, - who camped in the boys' room the last few days, but she gave up to help for Daniel some times ago - glanced up from her book. "We should made copy from the symbols, and hide the pictures that way we won't be get caught red hand."

"Say something the girl." said Jack with a smile, and ducked down hurriedly to get out the flying books way what Sam throw at him. "Ata girl." He smirked at her and Sam glared back at him playfully.

"But I can't draw them done. I am not good enough at drawing." whined Daniel

"But Jack is." Sam gave an evil eye at Jack, who held up his hands to avert her suggestion and declared loud.

"No!" Jack's gaze moved between the other two occupants of the room, both smiling at him like the Cat that ate the Canary. Jack saw he could not win an argument so he vouched for the quick escape and tried to get off the bed to run out the room, but his movement was aborted. Daniel was closer to him and he jumped at Jack, pressing him down to the bed. Jack tried to get the younger boy off his bed when Sam arrived and started to tickle him. Jack laughed so hard his tears started to fall.

"Good, good I give up." Jack huffed, when the wonder kids stopped tickling him. He tried to get back his breath. He sight and sat up on the bed "Get me papers and a pencil then show me what you need me for."

As Jack sat at the Daniel's desk and copied down the pictures, he had the feeling that the symbols looked slightly familiar to him, but how ever hard he tried he could not place from where. It was not an easy work, Daniel lounged beside him and commented if he draw something deferent then it was, Jack gave up after the time to snap something rude back and just glared at the younger boy. The sky was dark outside when he finished with the last one.

He stretched out his sore muscle while Daniel put away the copied pages in his drawer. Sam said her goodbye sometimes ago and went to her own room.

"Boys it is time for bed, turn down the light and go to sleep." Ellison called in their room

"Yes, Mom" called back Daniel, yawing. Ellison smiled at them and left them to get ready for bed. Jack envied Daniel for his capacity to be able to adapt so easily. Daniel called both of their adopted parents, Mom and Dad. Jack knew the younger boy loved both of them like his own parents, Jack was not sure he would be able to do it for a long time or maybe never.

------------ Next morning -----------------

Jack opened a sleepy eye, he could hear low whispers from somewhere near him. He rubbed his eyes to be able to wake up fully. He did not say anything yet just stared down from his bed. He could see Sam sitting on the table with his drawing in her hand, while Daniel was at his back toward Jack and he as well studded one of the symbols. Daniel slowly turned the picture again and again. It called back a faint memory for Jack, he remember as he turned Sam's star map again and again as he linked together the spots, it was not exactly like that but it looked close.

"Sam." He called out, his voice was raspy from sleep. Sam looked up at him questioning. "Come up here." Sam changed a quick glance with Daniel before she walked up to the bunk bed and climbed up. "Look. " Jack nodded with his head toward Daniel and the picture he was holding. Sam watched the symbol for a moment, and then her eyes widen and break out a big grin on her face.

"Why I don't thought of it before." She jumped down from the bed and raced out of the room.

"What was that about? What she did not think before?"

"Well it depend if she did not think about what I think then I know what she did not think about but if not…" Jack let his sentence trail out; then his gaze met with Daniel confused eyes and asked. "It did not make much sense did it?"

"Nop"

"Never mind. It is too early."

Sam rushed back in the room with her believed star map in her hand. Placed her book on the desk and started to search thought it, before stopped suddenly, and smiled at them.

"Daniel looks. This constellation look like this symbol." She moved the drawing over the map to show them to what she means. "You knew what it mean, if the symbols are star constellations it could be a road description, like how to get for a point's place. Of course with to knew what this symbols mean. How to translate them, to find the correct place and I think we missing one symbol."

"Missing on?" asked Daniel

"Why need the translation as well, Sam?" added Jack his own question.

Sam rolled her eyes and answered patiently. "To get the correct place we need the starting point from where we see the road."

"Like a pirate map." sniped in Jack.

"Yes Jack." Came the sarcastic answer from Sam, _Shi, the girl spend far too much time with me_ thought Jack grinning.

"Hey just asking." Jack pouted good-naturally.

"Can we get back to the questions?"

"Sure, the translation is needed because if we use this constellation we maximum can find this something in the space."

"Wow, it is awesome. I have a new question thought." said Jack.

"Me too." Said Jacob Carter from the doorway, all three kids turned toward the angry voice and looked guiltily in the Colonel's dark eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jacob was happy, his first full weekend at home after two week work. He thought it was time for a bit of bonding, to play with his kids, spent time with them. Jacob felt his relationship with the boys was lot better then he thought it could ever be. It was hard to gain Jack's trust but Jacob thought he managed it, he planed to take his children to the mall, and buy them something. Ellison told him, Jack fallen in love in a new hockey stick he saw last week.

But as he turned on the corridor toward the bedrooms he stopped died on his track because of what he heard. Symbols, star constellations, space. _What the hell is going on?_ He thought as he stepped inside the room, then he saw it one of the symbol of the Gate was drew on a white shit, and the paper was placed beside a constellation. Sam was explaining excitedly her new discover, and Daniel studded another symbol while Jack was still in bed, laying on his side as he as well watched the papers.

"Wow, it is awesome. I have a new question thought." said Jack with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Me too." Snapped Jacob, all three of his kids turned their head toward him, they looked guiltily, and so young at the moment. Jacob was mad how could they been so stupid to steel from his office a top secret military document, they could be killed for it, this could cause several harm not just for them but their country. Jacob tried to control his voice, he remind himself they were just kids, his kids. He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down. "I like to know who give you permission to stole from me." He wanted it to came across more calmly, but his Colonel voice surfaced, he saw all of them flinched at his tone. "And I like to know now."

"Nobody." answered a timid voice. Jacob was surprise because it came from Jack, the other two looked close to tears, Damn he did not wanted to freighted them, so much. He run his hand thought his hair in an attempt to relies his frustration, and said more calmly.

"I want everything that could be joint to it. Papers, pictures, note." Daniel moved to his drawer and pulled out a some paper, and hold it out for Jacob to take it, while Sammy got the pages from the desk, whet they happily studied just recently.

Jacob took it form them and studied the pages for a moment, his gaze darkened, they managed to break in his office and use his copy machine without him noticing. Even more they managed to translate and solve the Gate of Heaven, no, the Stargate's secret. His feeling was in conflict, he was not sure what to feel at the moment, he was prude at them, and disappointed at the same time, angry and happy. He could not deal with it just yet he needed time to cool down and think thought this recent discovery.

He looked up his gaze meet with the two youngest gaze, then his eyes moved to Jack, he was the only one who have the talent to broke in his office. "I presume Jack stole the files from my office, but he would not have done it if someone not ask him. Am I right?"

"Yes, father." Mumbled Daniel, while he wiped his tears away by his hand.

"I ground you all. You can't leave the house until I say other" Jacob turned around and was half way out the room, when Jack cried out and lost his footing after he jumped down from his bed. Jacob turned around fast to help up the boy but he stopped short seeing Jack's glare.

"You can't do it. The match will be tomorrow."

"You could have thought about it sooner, before you agreed to their plan. My decision is final." With that said Jacob turned around and left behind the trio. He would have swore he heard Jack whispered something along the line that it was not over yet. But Jacob did not really listened, his thought was far away.

He stormed down the corridor and the stairs, he saw from the corner of his eye, Ellison look after him questioning before she run up the stairs to find out what happened exactly. But Jacob did not cared at the moment. He banged his office door after him and throw the forfeit papers at his desk.

He sat down heavily at his chair and stared at the phone for a time, he knew he needed to call the General, but he did not knew how to tell the man what he just found out. He picked up the phone at least and called the base. George would be there.

"General Hammond"

"George its me Jacob, we have a problem."

"What happened?" he could hear the concern in his old friend's voice.

"The kids saw the object's papers. But that's not all."

"There are more."

"Yes, they managed to solve the problem, which the program worked to solve almost two year."

"What the… Can you came into the base? It would be better if we discuses it personally."

"Sure George I will be there about an hour." Jacob put down the phone and sight it would be a long day. He hope he would be able to explain away the situation. He stood up and went out his office and home, he did not see reason to delay the confrontation with George. He sat in his car and drove away toward Cheyenne Mountain, he never noticed the black van parking not far from his home.

------------------------ In the van --------------------

A man put down the bug, 'Who would have thought it won't be a waste of time to bug Colonel Carter phone and office.' Thought the man, with an evil smile on his face. He picked up his mobile, he needed to make a phone call.

* * *

A/N: I know it was not a terrible good chapter but I have an excuse I have a terrible headache. Anyway hope you like the story so far and don't forget a review here and there won't be bad for my inspiration. Thanks for reading this message. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Hockey match VS Punishment**

There are moment in every man's life when they need to face their actions and its consequences. And Jack O'Neill felt it was not the time yet for this drastic step, and he packed up his beloved hockey stick and staff while his family ate lunch and snaked out the back door. He deep done know that what he was doing was wrong, but it felt negligible resemble the temptation of the hockey final match. Sure the Colonel will be mad, and Ellison disappointed but Jack felt he would be able to bear the punishment with the victory in his pocket, well he hoped so anyway.

Jack slipped thought the hedge, and almost run into a black van, he never see that car before but he was in too much hurry to really think about it. He saw Patrick standing on the corner of the street and waving for him to hurry up. Jack looked back one more time to the house, he called home the last 6 and half month and before he could think of himself he ran down the street toward his waiting friend.

-------------------------------------

Jacob watched the darkening sky, almost 3 hour s passed since he went up to the boys' room to call down the sullen Jack just to discover the boy was gone. Jacob clearly remembered the panic he felt as he thought the boy runaway. It was terrible, his throat close up painfully even now, when the empty room's memory appeared before him.

'O, just wait Jack O'Neill. Just get home! You will get it!' he mumbled to himself, sure he was angry at the boy but Jacob in his own way loved Jack, and for a moment that afternoon Jake thought he lost him. But with the passing of the hours, the anger was suppressed by concern, the match should have been over an hour ago, and Jack should have been home by now. Jacob was sure he would go bald before his time and the only reason of it will be Jack but he did not mind as soon as Jack get home.

He looked at the clock, then he turned to go back his family at the living room, he stood for a moment at the doorway and just watched them. Ellison laid on the sofa with Sammy at her side, Daniel was plopped up on one of the pillow on the floor at their feet. The armchair where Jack usually sat was empty. The TV went on the background, he was just about to go inside and sat down when the ringer rang. His family looked up at him, with concern in their eyes.

"Stay, I will see who is it." said and walked up to open the door. He opened it to a crack, then the door was spring open and from the force of it, Jacob fell back on the floor. His head was in daze, when he looked up 3 man stood over him, one of them ran to the living room. Jacob was not an Air Force Colonel for nothing he kicked the man who leaned down to seize up his hands. Then he heard a faint click. It was the familiar noise of a weapon's. He freeze in his position.

"Now Colonel Carter, don't try anything or you can easily became a widower. Are you understand me Colonel?" His attacker pressed the weapon's barrel at his neck , just to emphases the point.

"Yes I understand." He snarled between his clenched teeth, he allowed to his attacker to bind his hands, before he was allowed to stood up.

"Good then move into the living room." Jacob was showed in the room, his brown gaze met his wife's freighted blue one, in her hands he saw his two youngest children. They were showed on the sofa, while he was seated in his armchair. He tore his gaze away from his family, he needed to knew who these men were and what they wanted

"Who are you and why did you break in my home?"

One of them, Jacob thought he could be the boss smiled at him, his eyes were cold and professional. "We, my dear Colonel want you, your family and the information."

"What type of information?"

"We want to know what is inside the Cheyenne Mountain?"

"My family has nothing to do with it." He yelled at the man.

"That is where you are wrong." Jacob stared at the man in disbelieve and could not help but ask: "What you mean?" The man cold eyes leaped at Daniel and Sam, and Jacob felt his heart rate speed up. "You bugged my home." He stammered in disbelieve, the only answer he got was cold, harsh laugh.

-------------------------------------

They won the game, and Jack would have been happy if he was not in so much pain, okay it was not one of his brightest idea to play on a hockey match with injured ankle. When he pulled down his ice skate, and socks, his leg looked swollen and bluish-black, but not just his ankle but his café and shin as well. And it just get worst. _Oh man, every step hurt like hell. _He moaned in his thought, hew did not knew you can do that without speaking out loud, till now.

Sure he knew it would not be a good idea when he stepped on it after he jump off the window, or later from the bed, its were both reckless move, but he hoped a bit of rest would be enough. Now he knew he was wrong as he limped homeward leaning on his hockey stick for help.

He was just about to get thought the bush when he noticed the black van parking down before their house. He frowned when four bulky men climbed out the car, and walk up to their front door. Jack sixth sense kicked in and he moved deeper in the shadows. When he saw The door being thrown open and Jacob flying backward, Jack felt cold ran down his spin. But he did not move, good many year on the street taught him to choose his battle carefully. He knew it was not the time to act, not yet.

His dark gaze moved toward the van, smoke flow out of it's the open window at the driver side. He sneaked over the car, okay not snaked, but limped as quietly as he could. The chauffer did not noticed him, he risked a quick look in the van just to be sure there were no one else in it. Then he placed all his weight in his uninjured leg. Take his hockey stick in his hand and hold it in position.

"Hey mister." He called out, the man turned toward him, Jack swing the hockey stick and heat the man who fallen back on the car. "Au, it must have hurt." He whispered, while rubbing his own head commiseratingly. He pulled open the car door and climbed in the van, he searched out the man's mobile and slipped it in his own pocket.

He needed to get help, but who. Then it clicked General Hammond. Of course why he did not thought about it before. But he did not know the base number. _Think Jack, think._ He dialled the information bureau and asked to be contacted the Cheyenne Mountain Base, and there asked for the General. Every second of the waiting looked for him hours, while he waited to be able to speak the General.

„Here General Hammond, with who I am speaking."

„General its me Jack, Jack O'Neill."

"Jack? What happened, son? Where is Jacob?"

"there were 4 men plus one in the van. They attacked Jacob, he and the others in the house with the attackers."

"Listen Jack I sending out a team. Hide and wait there, don't move, and don't do any stupid. Are you understand Jack?"

"Yes."

"Good. We will be there in ten minuets."

The line went silent but Jack could not put down the phone, he hoped the rescue team won't be too late. He slipped the mobile in his pocket, gathered his hockey stick and started to limp toward the house south wall, there was a window, where he maybe able to see the happening in the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Rescue

Jack stood by the kitchen window, he could not see everything in the living room, only the back of the sofa and Ellison's head, he caught a glimpse of blond head by her side, he assumed Daniel and or Sam was with her. There were 4 other man in the room, two brute stood close to the door, closing down the escape rotes, one man walked lazily up and down in the middle of the room, and the last one was out of his sight. Jack figured it was the one who must be guard Jacob. Jack did not like what was happening, he wanted to help his family. To rush in and do something, he could not just stay out there and wait. Who knew what could happen with the kids and Ellison, or Jacob, he did not want to lose them. He started to love thee… the place, it was a good , nice city, ha have a good time with the… his friends. Okay, all right, he like them, even Jacob with his bossy, military attitude.

In side the room, something happened, he heard raised voice. He could not made out what was said, but from the tone they were arguing. Then he saw Jacob, the Colonel jumped to his feet, his face was flushed from anger, his dark eyed blazed with rage and a bit of blood run down his check from the gasp on his forehead. Then the 4th member of their unknown attackers stepped up behind Jacob and hit the Colonel in his head hard with his gun. The Jake collide and fallen to the floor.

Jack brown eyes darkened by rage, no body can hurt his family, no one. His ire just grew when he saw Ellison freighted face the first time. He could not wait. His blood was boiling, he needed to do something to help. He turned to run up to the front door, he had a plan.

----------------------

Jacob hit the floor, his head swam from the hit as well this new found information, the bloody NID want his family, his children to gain access to the base top secret information, to knew what Sam and Daniel managed to find out. The bastard loved to tell him, that they were waiting for Jack to show up, and took them all because no one will miss them for a day, how his family will disappeared and no one would find them, but the bastard dared to whisper in his ear how he may hold back Jack when they have no more use for them, and how he would like to play with his older boy.

Jacob fervently hoped Jack won't be back for tonight, but his hoped shattered when he heard the door being opened up, keys band together as they hit the small table. He did not want to look up but he did anyway, Jack was back home.

"Hi I am home." Yelled the familiar voice of Jack O'Neill, soon followed by the teen as he stepped in the foyer, as he looked up, Jacob saw determination, and rage, but there was no surprise. Their gaze met, and Jacob saw the same boy who tried to stole from him, who lived in the street. He watched as Jack eyes and face morphed to puzzlement then surprise. Jacob knew something was up but could not figure up what maybe he just imagined it. He was not sure anymore. "Oh shit." sounded Jack.

"The one waited, "smiled the bastard, as he aimed his gun at Jack, who did not hesitant and bolted from the house. "Get the damn kid back NOW!!" yelled the boss in rage, his two brute rushed after him. Jacob tried to move but a gun was pressed in his side, as he was pulled up his feet.

"I would not do that old man." snarled his guard treating. Jacob was about to reply when he heard a noise it was like when bodies collide and hit the floor. His heart was in his throat what if the hurt Jack. He turned toward the left open door and waited for the two brute to drag Jack inside, but nothing happened. Not even a noise could be heard. '_What the hell!'_ he thought, but it looked like he was not the only one.

"Gunray, go and see what happened." Snarled the boss, Jacob's guard let go of the Colonel, and walked up the door.

"Shit." said before fallen to the floor, then everything happened so fast. A marine team rushed in the house taking out effectively the last man. One of the marine Jacob saw daily on the base stepped up to him and release his hands. Before he could ask anything, Ellison grabbed him, and hugged him close to her trembling frame.

"Ssh, baby, everything all right." he pulled her closer and tried to calm her down, he felt two other, much smaller body press closer to him as well. His gazed met with Mayer Wilkes who was the senior marine officer on the base, the man nodded to him and smiled. He smiled back, now everything was all right, but someone was missing.

"Where is Jack?" he asked Wilkes.

"Outside with Doc."

"Oh my God what happened, was he hurt?" asked Ellison with tear filled eyes.

"Nah, stepped wrong he said…"

"He was fine." said together the whole family, they all smiled.

"Yep, that was it." smiled Wilkes as well, after said more seriously. "General Hammond's order you and your family will be escorted to the base."

"Good."

---------------

Jack sat on the jeep's hood, he winced as the Doctor removed his boot from his hurting leg, he insisted he was fine but the doc was persist. He laid down on the hood and watched the night sky, when his soaks was down the doctor swore out loud. "Jesus, kid what have you done with this leg?" he just smiled. What indeed. His mind was filled with the last ten minuets events, was it just ten minuets ago when he tried to run up the front door, and was held back by one of the marine. He was escorted toward one of the jeep, he listen their conversation, how they want to minimize the lose. And he had an idea, it was just brilliant, he knew they won't really like it, but it worked. He remember when he asked casually.

"_And if there was just two or three men? Could you take them out?"_

"_Sure kid, but there are four of them, you yourself said."_

"_Yep for now."_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing, if something juggle them out, they would be clear target, did not they?" Jack knew they didn't really listened to him, just answered to keep him calm but it just suit him. Without waiting for the answer he snaked up to the front door and opened it. He looked back just to see the man disbelieving gaze. He thought he heard one of the soldier muttered. "If this man don't kill him, I will for sure" before he stepped inside the house, he saw two marines closed up to both side of the door. Before he stepped inside living the door wide open after him and dropped his keys to the table._

"_Hi I am home." _

And the rest was history, when he dashed out with the two bloke behind him, the marines took out both before even notice they were there. But this running around did not do much good for his leg, it trembled so much he feared it would not hold up his weight and would collapse under him. He did not noticed when the Doctor lady lead him away, or when she dropped a warm plaid around his shoulders.

He just laid there warm, and I much less pain then he was the last few hour and closed his eyes _just for a moment_, he thought to himself before he fallen asleep.

--------------------

Jacob walked up the young Doctor he wanted to ask where was Jack when he noticed the sleeping boy on one of the jeep's hood, with a warm plaid wrapped around him.

"Is he all right?"

"His left ankle was badly disjoint and it had not time to really heal and exhausted. Otherwise he is fine."

"Good, thanks Doc for taking care of him." With that said he stepped up to the jeep and lifted the sleeping boy in his arms. He went to the car where his family waited fro them, and sat in the truck, but he did not put down Jack, instead he marveled how peaceful and calm was the teen, when he slept. _Just when he slept._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 –When you said don't leave the room, you meant it?!

„I need to talk with General Hammond about last night's events. Until I say others you stay in the room. Understood?" Jacob waited to their nod of understanding before continue. "All right, there are some games on the table, try to be quiet and decent for a change." Before any of his kids could protest he closed the door behind him.

As he headed down the corridor, it occurred to him, he didn't take in account something important, but for what he wasn't sure. He shook his head as to try to quash his worry. He thought this bad feeling could be apprised of the last week or so happenings.

--------------------------------

"Okay, this was strange." announced Jack as he tried to find a better position to sit. He wasn't out of bed the last 12 hours it made him restless and bored, and a bored Jack O'Neill wasn't a good thing. When this happen he always think up a Plan or two, which usually got them all in trouble His younger companions knew that well, they exchanged a knowing look before Sam walked up to the table to see what type of games was left there. Her face brightened as she saw on of her favorite.

"Who is who in the science?" she announced cheerfully, she looked back at the boys just to see their mortified expression, well Jack had a mortified expression, Danny's was more a disappointed one.

"No, no way." shocked his head Jack "We don't play it again. It was enough for a life time when we played it last time." Sam just pouted but Jack had a point even Daniel was bored after the fourth question he couldn't answer. She shrugged her shoulder, well it wasn't problem there were other thing on the table. She started to study another box when Daniel voice called her attention.

"Look Scrabble!"

This time it was her time to groan while Jack protested loudly "No"

"But why?" whined Daniel, as he looked with big puppy dog eyes from Jack to Sam. This look usually works, on strange. Jack rolled his eyes and explained with a deadpan expression.

"The last time we attempted to play it. You used at least 4 different language, at least as far as we could tell them apart."

"It is not fair." pouted Daniel, Sam needed to turn away to hide her giggle.

"Look there are some card as well." Jack exclaimed in a hopeful voice, but his hope was aborted by their, Daniel's and Sam's protest.

"No way. You cheated last time when we played."

"We played poker." was Jack only answer, like it should explain everything.

"So?" asked back Sam confusedly.

"You can't play poker without cheating. It is in the role or something." The two younger one just rolled their eyes, the last time they played with Jack, the oldest boy managed to pack away half the pack and they didn't even noticed until they finished the game and Jack pulled out the cards from his pockets. Jack thought it was fun, but they didn't thought so.

After dismissing a few more game, they came to a problem there wasn't any game they did not reject from one or some other reasons.

"Well, we tried, let s go and look a round the base" without really waiting for their replay, Jack tried to wriggled his way out from under the quilt. It was a very insistent piece; it didn't want to let his leg go.

"Are you out of your mind, we can go." announced Daniel.

"Why not, Danny-boy, think about it. We maybe be able to find your cover stone and Stargate, think about what possible secret can you unfold." Jack watched Daniel as the boy stepped unconsciously toward the door after each word he said.

"What are we waiting for? Let s go" said and was out of the door before anyone could stop him. Jack, was just about to turn and follow Daniel, when Sam angry shout stopped him dead on his way.

"Jack, Daniel. Stop there, this instant." Jack glanced up, Sam was standing in one of Jacob's pose which the old man used when he wanted to scary to submission young officers or one of his errant son (alias Jack), alas Sam lacked the height to pull it off perfectly, the glint in her eyes was testimony of promised body harm if he will go out of the room. "Jack, you have trouble stepping on your feet, don't even talk about walking on it."

"Come on! Look it is fine." said while he slapped his leg down.

"Nice try, but your other leg is the injure one." Well, if demonstration didn't work, it came to the time of begging.

"Don't do this, Sammy." He whined with his best big puppy-dog eyes, when he saw the girly wasn't about to give in he changed tactic, manipulation. "Fine, we staying. But…" long pause for the perfect effect, before continue "you knew that the NORAD is here as well."

"Okay, we can go." and with this Sam was heading out of the door. _Sweet, who thought it will_ _work._ Jack grinned as he limped after the exited duo.


	17. Chapter 17

TstB - **Chapter 17 - Stargate**

The base wasn't in full function. A few guards were posted on every level by the lifts, so it wasn't hard to avoid running into anyone who could stop them. Jack studied with great interest the base, he despite his ever protest started to like the military staff. He could almost see himself in the Air Force, well almost, he wasn't so sure he would be able to obey that much rules. But after Jacob took him up with a small plane, he just had fallen in love with flying. It was so much fun; and it gave him the feeling of freedom. When Jacob allowed him to control the plane for a short while it was awesome. Even weeks later, he couldn't help but smile at the memory.

Faint noise caught his ear; the noise came form the corridor which they just walked by. He stopped to listen, he could take out a few words: something missing, Haven, cover. But they were enough to catch his attention; he sneaked toward the corner and peaked in the side-corridor. He saw two civilian, they just turned down to another side-corridor.

He understand enough of Daniel's explanation of the cover stone's inscription to see this people most probable talked about the Stargate or how Daniel said they call it, Haven Gate or something. He turned toward his companions, the corridor was empty.

"That little…" Jack coursed under his breath as he hurriedly hobbled down the corridor to try to find Sam and Daniel. They couldn't get that far, they were just a few feet before him when he stopped to investigate the noise. He was right he found Sam in one of the office, she was halfway in a big computer like thing, only her left foot touched the floor the others hanged in the mid air as she tried to reach something in the that thing. "Sam."

"Huh?"

"Come I think I found the Stargate." Sam pulled herself out of the machine, her face was smeared with oil and hair was tussled. If Ellison could saw her now, ah my, its better didn't think to it. She would have their head for it for sure. Jack shocked his head, and scanned the room in hope Daniel was there just quiet. As if. No there wasn't Daniel, just as he though. "We need to find Danny first."

"He was here a moment ago."

"Yeah."

--------------

They searched through every office, storage closet and side corridor in the close vicinity, but there wasn't any sign of Daniel. Jack was just about to declare default, when their chatter box, alias Daniel appeared from the far side of the corridor with a good looking older woman as his company. Danny was in so deep in chatting, he almost run into Sam.

"Oh, Sorry. Sam? Sam!" Daniel exclaimed with a big relieved smile on his face.

"Where were you Daniel?" At Jack's question Daniel seemed to realize Jack was there to and cheerfully answered.

"I saw something and wanted to investigate it, and then get lost, and Kathrin found me. Oh guys, she is Kathrin."

"Ah Mrs Kathrin, thanks for finding Daniel, we were just looking for him." Jack tried to offer a plausible explanation why they were there without chaperon. The woman flashed him an amused grin, while Daniel blushed and looked away, Jack felt his blood run cold, something was wrong

"Don't need to explain, Daniel told me already everything." She put extra emphases at her last word, which made Jack flinched. He didn't like being caught lying. But it seemed Kathrin wasn't too angry, rather she looked amused. "I was just about to see the cover stone, and offered Daniel to come and see it. You can come with me too." _This sounded way too good for being true._ "And wait there for you parents." _He just knew. He was so died. Damn Daniel and his big mouth. _

----------------

"Here it is." Kathrin declared as she showed open the door and let the children to enter. She watched with amusement as Daniel almost run toward the cover stone dragging the blond hair girl with him. Her blue eyes flickered over to the older boy. He stood stoically at the door with his hand foldered around his chest, his brown eyes never leaving the other two.

"Jack! Jack!" Daniel exited voice called her attention to the small blond haired boy; he was half way up on the ladder, hanging on it like a monkey to a bar. She feared his safety for a moment, but Daniel was too busy to not notice where he was, his fingers were running over the cover stone's surface. His lips silently moving as he _read_ the hieroglyphs. Hum, that boy is full of mystery. A found smile graced her face, Daniel kind of remind her of Ernest.

"What is it Danny?" the older boy moved closer with his hands deep in his pockets, his stance nonchalant.

"Here, you can see what I told you. It's called Stargate, here you see. And that part about buried to the sky Ra the god of Sun." Daniel declared.

"Yes Daniel we could _see_ it" Jack's replay oozed with sarcasm. Daniel it seemed didn't noticed, he just nodded and explained on. Sam and Jack exchanged an amused look. Kathrin could feel there was a story there, but didn't want to ask just yet. She stood back and watched them, General Hammond told her, these kids were the one who came the closest to open the Gate.

"Yes and there's the configurations." Jack added absent-mindly as he turned away to exam one of the measuring instrument on the table near the cover stone. Daniel learned back a bit to see better the symbols' pattern. His blue eyes widened significantly and squealed in delight. Jack's head snapped toward Daniel while Sam looked up curiously.

"I found it! I found it!" Daniel was just about to jump down from the ladder when Jack's commanding voice stopped him in action.

"Slow down, Danny-boy and don1t you dare jumping." Daniel smiled at the older boy sheepishly and started to climb down. Kathrin moved closer to see what caught the young boy's attention.

Daniel stepped closer the cover stone, he reached out and run his finger over a pyramid with two kneeling man it's both side with the sun above it. . "That's the 7th symbol." Kathrin's eyes widen, both shock her head at the same time. How could the boy figure out what they worked to find so long ago, but it can't be…

"No Daniel, it can't be. There isn't any symbol like this on the Gate."

"So there is really a Stargate." Sam exclaimed breathlessly as she stared at her with enormous wide eyes. Jack was silent as he studied the carving; he had a calculating look on his face. Daniel looked disappointed and exited at the same time.

"Yes, but…"

"You don't need to know about it." All three kids flinched and looked toward the door guilty where there stood Colonel Jacob Carter in full military uniform. Even Kathrin flinched at the look on his face.

"Ah Colonel. Good to see you."

"Doctor Langford." The man nodded toward her without really taking off his from his children. "What you think you were doing?"

"Hi, Daddy." Sam gave the Colonel a shy smiled and tried to hid behind Kathrin.

"Daddy we were just… as it Jack said… and we… mhm…" trailed off Daniel and bowed his head. Kathrin could see he shoot furtive glance toward Jack as if he was waiting for the older boy to save them. Jack glanced toward the cover stone a last time before he stiffen his spin and locked his gaze with the Colonel Carter's

"Daniel found the 7th symbol."

"Jack as I said…" Kathrin was interrupted when the boy shot her a hard look; even as a boy he had commanding present.

"Yes I hard, but if you look closely you will see the difference between the six and 7th symbols. It's too fancy in design but I'm sure that's 7th."

"We need to se it Daddy. Maybe we can find it." Sam peaked out from behind Kathrin's form to see her Father better.

"As I said…"

"Jacob." called out a commanding voice with heavy Texas accent. Everyone turned toward the newcomer, General George Hammond. "What could it hurt now? They already know too much after all."

Kathrin waited with held back breath, the Colonel looked from the General to Sam's hopeful face, then to Daniel whose hopeful bright blue gaze, to Jack's nonchalant expression. The Colonel sight in default and nodded his agreement. Kathrin though she heard the Colonel's muttered words: _'Ellison will kill me.'_


	18. Chapter 18

TstB – **Chapter 18**

The small group with General Hammond on the lead arrived the computer room, Jacob trailed after his long time friend and commander while tried to shepherd his wayward children into the room. Well in justice to, he tried to keep back Sam and Daniel to bolt toward the computer, to exanimate it, in Sam case to take it apart and see have it worked. Jacob still remembered the ill fated coffee machine, Sam tried to improve it, Jacob tried to not think into it what happened the next time they tried to use, lets just say he didn't knew coffee machines could fly. On the other hand it was the first time he saw Jack roar with laughter. A small smile ghosted over his lips as his gaze flickered over his oldest son.

His momentarily distraction was enough for Daniel to wriggle out from his hand and dart across the room to take a look at the Gate. His mouth was hanging open and his blue eyes widen with wonder. "Wow." He breathed out, his voice reflected his awe.

Jacob could feel Sammy was itching to run over to take a closer look, he sight, and let her go, after all what damage could she cause.

"Oh great, he will start to rant again." He heard Jack mumbled under his breath as he verily watched the two youngest member of their family.

"Look at this Daddy, Jack. It could rewrite our history, you see what it mean,"

"Oh sure, how could we don't know." The sarcasm just oozed from Jack's every words. The boy's comment could be really funny if it didn't target you. Jacob mused as he tried to suppress a smile. He could see George was fighting to uphold his commander mask.

"Well, let's take a look at the symbols." smiled Kathrin as she stepped toward the computer. She get both youngsters attention, they rushed to her station to see if they could find the 7th symbol. Jacob stood back to watch them, Jack tried to look nonchalant as the whole thing didn't interest him, while he_ accidentally _wandered over to get a better look at the monitor.

-----------

The Wonder Twins as Jack called them, discovered the six symbol and started to haunt for the seventh. Sam frowned her blue eyes narrowed. _'Jack was right'_ she thought._ 'If Daniel was right and that picture was the 7__th__ symbol it was too fancy compared to the other six. But if it was like her star map which was decorated thanks to Jack. Under the fancy look should be a common form, something similar to the six in design.'_

"Daniel its like my star map."

"Oh yes, why didn't I thought about it sooner."

"If take down the meaningless parts."

"And compeer to the six."

"what ever we got it's the 7th symbol." They finished together their reasoning and started to look through again the symbols design. And it was there the pyramid shaped thing with one circle above it. Sam was about to call up the next design when Daniel grabbed her hand.

"That's it." His voice was just barely above of a whisper. "That's the 7th symbol."

"Are you sure, son?" asked Hammond from behind them.

"Yeah, look this is the pyramid and here was the two kneeling figure and above them the sun. Of course, why didn't I thought about it sooner, yes I see yet, above them there is the Sun. The Sun as Ra the God of Sun, they kneel to worship him…"

"Alright Danny, we got it, they liked Sunny." Cut in Jack.

"It's not Sunny, it's Ra and they…"

"Yeah, yeah we got that part." Jack rolled his eyes while Daniel putted. "What I wan to know is when will we see this Stargate?"

------

Jacob exchanged a look with Hammond and stepped closer to the window, he pressed down the opening bottom and the metal shield started to rise from before the window. Letting them see the Stargate in the first time. The enormous metal ring stood in the bottom of the one time silo, they could even saw the symbols on its blue-gray surface. It wasn't the first time Jacob see the machine, but it was the first he looked at it and knew what ever it was they could make it work. Faint anticipation settled in his stomach as he studied the alien device. George's voice called back his attention to the present.

"Then let's see if our little scientist really managed to find the 7th symbol." Hammond turned on the intercom. "The Operator and Military personnel's of the Control room and the Gate room immediately report to their allotted position."

-----------

Jack watched the activity in the room around him, as the computers came to life, the operators started to do who knew what, the guards took up position around the room and inside the Gate room. The whole thing fascinated him, and maybe even scared him a bit , not that he would tell it to anyone. He watched Kathrin pull Danny and Sam out of the way, so the professionals could do their work, he spotted from the corner of his eye as Jacob talking with the General. The Colonel's movement was tense and controlled, Jack couldn't hear what were they discussing but he had a good bet it was about the Gate.

He licked his dry lips and stepped closer the window and looked down to see it better. With people in the room it looked even bigger then before, even more alien. He would loved to see whet it does. Would it really point a road out as Sammy said? Or is it a burial thing as Danny believed? Or something which transport thing? Or it was something entirely different? He felt the floor below his feet quicken, it felt like an earthquake, it accompanied by the rumbling noise form down below. One of the panel light up on the Gate, he heard one of the technicians call out "Chevron one is in place." The noise and quickens get stronger with every new symbols. He felt Kathrin move beside him with Sam and Daniel at her side. Someone called out "Chevron six in its place."

"That's far we could go until now." Kathrin noted, more to herself then anyone else. It came the time of the 7th symbol. If it work, if they were right… Jack held his breath, as many other in the room, Jack could almost feel the tension in the room.

The Gate suddenly stopped spinning, the last lock enlighten and with a swishing, kawoosh sound blue liquid like thing erupted from the Gate, then it settled down while it overcast the room with a bluish light. It looked like a pole of water for Jack, but even he knew it wasn't water.

"Chevron 7 is locked." an awed voice half whispered in the silent room, it looked like to break the silent and motionless in the room and everybody spring to action.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Jack found himself again in their small base room with his two younger siblings. It just wasn't fare, when the things started to get interested the adults _noticed_ they were there and Jacob _insisted_ they go to there room and _provide _them with an escort. That is he picked a guard and ordered them to their room. Life just wasn't fare.

Of course it wasn't enough he was banished to his room like a five year-old, no, no mister he was doomed to listen at the Wonder Twins' discussion about the gate and such, as much as Jack could understand about their lofty conversation, which was much. He was sure they spoke beside each other. While Sammy babbled about the physic and energies behind the Gate, Danny was ranting about historic values or something or others and despite that they didn't really talking about the same thing they were chatting about half an hour. It didn't really bothered Jack anymore, he started to develop a selective hearing after a month he lived with the Carters.

But even thought, he wanted to be there when they send the probe, to see what was on the other side, to knew where Jacob might be going. Yes Jacob. He wasn't stupid, he knew his stepfather's reputation, as an ex-Special Force Colonel, even if he didn't suspect just from that, Jacob role was more in this base then simply base security. Ellison's angry words would have been enough to prove Jack's suspicious.

-------------

"_How could you? You promised, you promised me, you never would do any Special Force staff. You promised." Jack could be heard Ellison's accusing words even on the corridor. He stood there an gave thank to God the kids wasn't with him. He left them in their room when he went to ask forgiveness for sneaking out earlier and ask for permission to see the probe departure. He knew he should go, but he couldn't move, just stood frozen. His hart hammered in his throat._

"_Ell, Ell love you know me. It wasn't like that, when George called, this all was nothing just a possibility in the further, a dream that may came true, but now. Now the Gate is open, and someone need to go to see what out there."_

"_Someone else, not you. Why you?"_

"_I'm the best on the base, I was trained for situation like this."_

"_You could die. Who know what's out there. Please don't go."_

"_I must and I will. It's my job. This is important."_

"_And what about Sammy and the boys, what about me?" her voice has a pleading quality. "What will we do when you won't came back."_

"_I took actions when I accepted this job, George have the papers, you will taken care of."_

"_You bastard." Jack could hear a faint snapping noise. He risked to take a peak inside, he saw Jacob's solid form, and Ellison's trembling back. Her face buried in his shirt. Soft sniffing noise reached Jack's ears. She was crying. _

_Jack turned his back and walked away, because he didn't want to see her crying, didn't want to see them fighting, and he didn't want to lose this family. Not because he loved them, or even liked them it would be just to much trouble to find another home. He just started to get used to this life, he would hate to lose it. There was no other reason, there wasn't. He tried to assume himself with more or less success._

--------------------------

General George Hammond stopped before his old friend's office and knocked on the door. Jacob sat hunched over behind his desk, the ever growing paperwork mounted on his desk. Jacob looked like he tried to work without much success, what George could see anyway. Jake's expression was troubled, George arched an eyebrow as he stepped inside the small office.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, well I will." Jake even sounded tried

"Where is Ellison?" The last tiem George see her she intend to talk to Jake, she didn't look to happy about this new development in her husband's peaceful new job. Jacob's first answer was a sad smile.

"She said she need a bit of time, she went for a walk. She will calm down and she will understand."

"You are saying it or asking me?" George asked back with a half serious voice, trying to cheer up his friend.

"George, please. It was a too long day."

"Sorry, my friend. Don't worry she will came around sooner or later."

"I'm hoping for a sooner." He had a wishful look in his eyes. He yawned. "Ahg, I'm so tried and I need to dale with the kids too."

"Don't be too hard on them." Jacob snorted as he learned back I his chair.

"I won't, they are good kids, even Jack. Most of the time. I really should go and check on them."

"And what are you doing still here?"

"Mmh."

"Could you repeat? I didn't believe I understand right." Oh he heard alright, hut he liked to see his friend squirm a bit. Jacob let go of a big sight as he repeated himself.

"I'm a bit afraid to face to exited hyperactive genius, they sometimes scare me to death." George couldn't help, but chuckled at Jake's expense. "It's not funny. Try it once and we will see who will be laugh after."

"Sorry Jake, but it's somehow hard to believe you would be afraid of two 7 year old."

"Uhm, Sammy is 8."

"Of course she is."

"And Danny will be 9." George nodded wit an amused smile, while Jacob snarled at him.

"So will you go Colonel or should I order you to face your family." George adapted his General persona, Jacob knew he was just jokeing, but the devilish glint in his eyes didn't bold well for him.

"Oh gee, thanks George…. I spent way too much time with Jack." Jacob shock his head in disbelief of what came out of his mouth. That boy was a bad influence and he let him alone with his other two children. Maybe it's really better if he hurry. He grinned and stood up from his chair.

"Goodnight George."

"Goodnight Jacob."


End file.
